Elena Fisher
'''Elena Fisher' is an American journalist, TV personality and Foriegn Correspondant appearing in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune', Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, and ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. She acts as the female lead in the series. By Uncharted 3 '' she is married to Nathan Drake. Elena is voiced by Emily Rose, who also provides her motion capture. History Elena gained fame by taking part in a reality show on TV, and she eventually began hosting one of her own. Her TV show is successful and it airs on a premiere cable network, yet despite this, it still has a small budget. Because of this, Elena hosts the show herself, while her producers manage costs. Biography Elena is a bright and self-reliant investigator of mysteries. After coming in second on a popular survival reality show, Elena parlayed her 15 minutes of fame into hosting a cable adventure/archaeology show, "Uncharted." She is a true survivor with an array of unusual skills, most of them learned while researching and hosting her program. Despite having a never-give up approach to life, she has yet to find the big story that will put her on the map as a serious journalism. It was when her show funded an expedition to recover Sir Francis Drake's coffin, buried at sea off the coast of Panama centuries ago, that Elena and Fortune Hunter, and future husband, Nathan Drake were launched into an adventure beyond expectations, that threw them together into a fight for survival. By Uncharted 2 though, Elena graduated from tabloid reporter to a legitimate investigative journalist, and now tracks stories in some of the most dangerous and war-torn corners of the world. She’s as stubborn and tenacious as Drake is, and determined to such a degree that it is both her greatest virtue and her greatest fault. ''Uncharted: Eye of Indra Elena appears very briefly in Eye of Indra. ''She is in the final episode of the motion comic where Nathan and Sully are watching her show on TV at a beach resort, following Nate's ordeal with Pinkerton and reunion with Eddy Raja. Nate explains to Sully how he is meeting with Elena to discuss cost arrangements for his expedition to find Sir Francis Drake's coffin. ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Elena first came to prominence in a popular reality show on TV, which scored her dream job: presenting her own archaeology TV show. Although the show is successful and it airs on a well-known cable network, the budget is small, with Elena not only producing and hosting the show, but operating all of her own equipment. This brought her to the attention of treasure hunter Nathan Drake, who saw an opportunity to con her TV show into paying for an expedition he had planned; to recover the coffin of Sir Francis Drake off the coast of Panama. He agreed and Elena accompanied Nathan to record the discovery. Pacific Ocean :"You just point and shoot, right?" :— Elena Their salvage vessel was then attacked by pirates. It was only the intervention of Victor Sullivan that allowed Elena and Nathan to escape from the sinking boat. After flying back to Panama, Elena contacted her executives and asked for a camera crew so that, despite being over budget, they could continue to film, stating that it could be "the biggest story of the year". Sully believed that having Elena come with him and Nathan on their adventure to discover El Dorado would jeopardize the mission, and Nathan reluctantly agreed; Nathan and Sully left in their boat while Elena was still on the phone. The Amazon Elena, however, managed to follow them, eventually running into Nathan while he was on the run from and Atoq Navarro's mercenaries. She helped Nathan escape to a jeep and they soon flew off to the island where El Dorado was believed to be held. Parachuting In Nate and Elena eventually reach the island, however, flak from anti-aircraft turrets begin to explode in the air around the plane, forcing the both of them to leap from the plane. This separates Nate from Elena for two chapters of the game. The Fortress Upon crashing and fighting through many pirates, Nate makes it to a fortress, where he discovers Elena's parachute. But once he finds her, a group of pirates capture him and put him behind bars inside the fortress. Elena busts Nathan out in time, as Eddy Raja is proposing to work together with him, by attaching a hook to the bars and using a jeep to pull the wall down. Exploring Deeper Elena and Drake fight through several more waves of pirates, and soon after discover a Jet Ski. While Drake wants to use it to get off the island, Elena chides him for giving up so easily, and wants to use it to go after El Dorado instead. Drake says that he doesn't want Elena's "bullet riddled corpse" on his conscience, but Elena says that he shouldn't use her as an excuse. They travel through the flooded city on the island, eventually reaching a monastery, where they solve puzzels and defeat enemies before encountering the Descendants. After escaping they find themselves in a strange Nazi docking area, as Nate travels to the other side alone in search for the power to the elevator, Gabriel Roman and Navarro capture Elena, taking her away. Showdown Nathan finally encounters Elena with the help of Victor Sullivan. Navarro holds her hostage as Roman opens El Dorado, and is infected with the curse. After the cave fills with Descendants as El Dorado is being airlifted away Navarro takes Elena onto the helicopter, however unbeknownst to them, Drake had jumped onto El Dorado. A mercenary attempts to shoot Drake off, but Elena acts quickly, kicking the man out of the helicopter, causing him to shoot his gun at the pilot and crash land on Navarro's tanker ship. Elena and Navarro being the only survivors, Drake fights Navarro and pulls Elena out of the wrecked helicopter. As Navarro stands to kill them both, Drake pushes the helicopter off the side of the boat. A rope tangles around Navarro's leg, bringing the helicopter, Navarro, and El Dorado to the bottom of the sea. Nate remarks that he's 'sorry we're leaving empty handed' to which Elena replies she managed to 'save' one small thing. Sir Francis Drake's ring. She puts it around Nate's neck and holds her hand on his chest. As they lean into a kiss, Nathan and Elena are interrupted by Sully who managed to get a boat and some treasure. As they sail off into the sunset, Elena warns Drake that he still owes her a story, after her camera was destroyed earlier. Drake assures her that he's "good for it." Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Nepal :"Why tear up the city, you know? It just doesn't make any sense." :— Elena discusses Lazarevic with Nate Elena, along with her cameraman and friend Jeff, run in to Nate and Chloe Frazer in the war torn streets of Nepal. It would appear that Elena is more distant and snarky toward Nate for some unknown reason, quite possibly because of the circumstances of Nate's disappearance from her life and then Chloe's presence. Nate, originally aims for Jef f thinking him a threat, and is shouted at by Elena (who he didn't know was there) to leave him. He points his gun to her instead and is shocked, surprised and delighted to see her. He lowers his gun and is tackled by Jeff. While on the ground she asks him what he is doing here. She asks him if he is going to 'loot the muesum' referring to his heist with Flynn and Chloe. He says it's nice to see her and says she's on some 'noble crusade, right?' and she fills him on her and Jeff's assignment. To find Zoran Lazarevic, prove he is still alive and find out what he wants in the city (Nepal). They are then interrupted by Chloe. Nate introduces them and Elena claims she is 'Last Years Model' and she shakes Chloe's hand. Chloe laughs and Nate drags her over to talk to her about Elena. Chloe wants to leave them but Nate will not have it. Chloe is annoyed, having guessed correctly that Elena is a old flame of Nate's and that she broke his heart. Elena interrupts saying that she and Jeff don't need saving. Then a helicopter appears overhead and they are forced together to survive with Nate saying 'you might want to rethink that'. They make there way through the city. She and Jeff accompany Nate and Chloe to the correct temple. Outside of it she remarks that it was not an accident they 'ended up her'. Nate shrugs his shoulder, to which she says he's an 'ass'. Nate merely smiles. She asks to be told what is going and Nate explains all of to her while she looks up at him with a disapproving expression, her arms crossed. She then tells him in response to the assumption that Lazarevic is after money that he does not need it and he's 'missing something'. They start to discuss it like old times before Nate is dragged further into the temple by Chloe, just managing to say 'stay here'. Elena tells Jeff that is his 'famous last words' having used them back in the bunker 2 years ago, before the descendants attacked him and she was captured by Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro. When Nate exits the temple in a panic over the soliders, having deduced that they would have had to get past Elena and Jeff to get to them, he finds Elena pinned down outside. She shows her stubborn and protective instincts when, after the gun-fight outside the temple, Jeff is revealed to have been shot in the hip and back and refuses to leave him behind. Nate, showing his herioc side and his devotion to Elena, sides with her by going to help Jeff. He hefts him onto his shoulder with Elena's encouragement. Chloe wants to leave him but Nate and Elena side up on her. Shortly after, they reach a dead end but Nate and Elena still will not leave Jeff. They are trapped and Chloe betrays them, going over to Flynn when he enters. Lazarevic enters, and analyses the situation. Jeff is killed by Zoran Lazarevic, and Elena is traumatized. He then remarks that Elena, after seeing her ID, is the 'shadow that has been biting at my heels' showing he had some idea she was following him. He gets the map that Nate retrieved in the temple and leaves them for Harry Flynn. Elena asks how he can work for that 'monster'. Flynn replies, with a smile, that it 'beats working against him'. Elena's disgusted. When he tries to force her to her feet she punches him, hard, in the face and tells Nate to run. Nate overpowers his guard and they jump side-by-side through the hole in the wall and down the drop Jeff could not make. They make their way through the city hounded by guards but manage to escape. They leap over the wall and Elena crouches out of sight, her hands on her knees. Nate shields her with his body, leaning over her, and asks if she's okay, to which she replies 'yeah, you?'. He replies he's never been better. She smiles, and they share a look, one of the rekindling flame of their love, before they realise themselves and break the moment. She asks what's their next move to which Nate tells Elena he's going after Chloe, Elena, already irritated with Chloe with her negativity, insistence on leaving Jeff behind and the fact she betrayed them (even though Nate insists it's part of her cover), laughs and replies "'Course you are, typical, 'go after her'." referring to the numerous times Nate saved her in the first game and points out to Nate that 'she pulled a gun on us' and 'she was about to pull the trigger, they just beat her to it' and insists that they let her go. Nate refuses saying he can't leave her in this mess. He plans to rescue her. Knowing that he's not going to give in she insists that she come with Nate on the trip to the train yard, although this is mainly done to protect him. Nate tries to argue with her but she tells him to 'shut up'. She says they have a train to catch. They make their way out of the ruined house they were hiding in to find a group of soliders who are trying to find them. Nate tells Elena to hang back as he takes them out. After successfully taking them out he asks 'were you impressed? Got all those guys, all by myself'. Elena replies that she wouldn't use the word 'impressed'. She could be saying this to not increase Nate's cockiness, to humble him or because she doesn't approve of the cold blooded killing. They make their to a door blocked on the other side with wooden planks. Nate says he will go around and 'unstuck' it. As he jumps on a sign to get a decent angle Elena jokes that 'all those years in the circus are paying off' with Nate responding in kind with 'I might be from the circus but you're the one behind the bars' making Elena laugh. Nate shoots off the bars and Elena states that, now, she is 'impressed'. But Nate is caught on the sign and he and Elena have to fight off some soliders. After they have been killed she lowers a resistance fighter bridge for him and asks if he can make it. He says 'maybe'. After attempting the jump and succeeding Elena says 'perfect' in response to his daring jump. As they make their way to the water tower Nate comments that 'that wasn't bad for 'last years model'. She says that she has been 'waitin' to use that. As they get to the water tower Nate looks down over the train yard. He spots Chloe being put on the train by Flynn. He sees Lazarevic and Elena asks if he has any second thoughts. He replies 'never'. He starts to outline a plan and when it seems as if he is not going to include Elena in it she starts to protest, with him saying 'wait, wait, you never listen' and telling her her part in the plan. To get one of those nice looking, he stalls and Elena fills in his word. 4x4. From there Elena is saying parts of the plan as Nate says it, like when he says she'll be the- and she continues with the 'getaway car'. It highlights the history between the two and how they seem to be on the same brainwave. She then asks if Nate has got his own plan, with him saying 'i've got it' and her telling him to 'go' then. He makes a face as she walks off in her direction to get the 4x4. From there we don't see what happens to Elena. We see her again when Nate, trapped by soliders in an overturned train car due to one of his 'ideas' is rescued by her when she speeds up in the 4x4. She tells him to 'get in' and he hurls himself in the jeep. She speeds up after the train and asks him how he plans on getting Chloe off the speeding train. Nate says he hasn't thought that far ahead yet and she answers with 'yeah'. She thens asks if he has a 'plan B'. He says step on it. She steps on it viciously throwing Nate into the back seat. As they approach the train Nate prepares to jump, but Elena holds him back, waiting for the right time. She then says 'NOW' pushing Nate onto the train. He barely manages to hang on but secures his grip and pulls himself up. He looks back to see Elena, on the edge of a drop, having just stopped, waving her hand at him in a sign of 'good luck' The Himalayas :"Just come back in one piece, okay?" :— Elena talks with Nate Elena appears later in the game when Nate wakes up in a Tibetan village, she appears to have bonded with Tenzin's daughter and is overjoyed to see Nate walking around going to hug him. She introduces him to Karl Schafer, who tells Nate a bit about his history and his search for the Cintamani Stone. He claims that Lazarevic is after it , not for the money but for the power it will bring him, just as Elena thought in Nepal. Nate does not want to continue with the quest. He had already told Elena about the circumstances of his gunshot wound, Chloe not wanting to be rescued. He claims he does not want to 'play the hero'. He is done. Elena tries to convince him otherwise and Schafer suggests that he should be provided with proof. Nate agrees, more or less, and is sent of to the ice caves. Elena tells him to come back in one piece and kisses him on the cheek. Nate discovers the terrible truth of the expedition and comes back to find the village burning having been attacked by Lazarevic's soliders who followed Nate and Elena and waged war on the town. Elena tells Nate that this is 'our fault'. Nate tells her to look after the children she's talking to and makes his way into the fray. He defeats the soliders with the help of Tenzin and the other villagers. But Schafer had the Phurba dagger and was taken for it. Elena reappears and after fighting off Nate's protests accompany's him. they take a jeep and speed afetr the convoy. They get vto the front car after a struggle and get swiftly blown off the road. they survive, somehow, and crawl up the cliff. Elena asks what is their next move and Nate tells her they are heading to the monastary they spy in the distance. Nate sees Schafer being led in. He pulls Elena up when she beckons to him and they face the monastary. They climb up the side of the cliffs with Nate commenting on the 'view' which Elena takes to mean her ass but Nate insists otherwise. They fight and climb there way through the monastary intill they get to a bridge which Nate nearly dies on and he tells Elena that he is 'never crossing another bridge with you again' referencing Drake's Fortune. They manage to find the place Schafer is being held but he dies when they reach him. They split up to search for the secret passage Schafer mentions and to get the Phurba dagger. While they do this Elena notices the Guardians (from the ice cave) and Nate says he should have warned her about that. Nate manages to find both the Phurba dagger and the passage. Or the key to it. He tells Elena and they meet up. After defeating the soliders around it Nate activates the Phurba hole on the spot and opens the passage which was hidden under the tree Nate passed earlier. Elena finds a zip wire and they make there way to the entrance. Added by Ilan xd Shambhala :"We're standing in the middle of Shambhala and you're questioning what's possible?" :— ''Elena argues with Chloe They enter a room with a stone Cintamani stone and are dumbfounded for a moment with Elena saying she 'doesn't see it' in reference to the entrance. Nate manages to figure it out though and they are about to activate it. However Zoran Lazarevic gets there shortly after, holding Elena and Nathan at gun point. But they managed to capture one of his soliders before. Lazarevic shoots him mercilessly and threatens Elena telling Drake to open the entrance. They are horrified. Nate says that he will get nothing from him if Elena is harmed. Lazarevic agrees and adds Chloe to the board, who's cover has just been blown. Nate relents and opens the entrance but a problem occurs with the bridge . He is sent off with Flynn to fix it. He manages to fix it but is attacked by Guardians. Nate and Flynn are saved from the Guardians by Lazarevic. The Guardians which have been attacking them turn out to be, not yeti-like creatures as thought before, but men with blue/purple skin. After the encounter they are, again about to be killed but Lazarevic wants Drake to see Shambhala before he dies. They enter Shambhala, and are then told to go on their knees. Chloe is saved by Flynn through some deal but Elena and Nate are not. They try to fight there way free but it is hopeless. The confrontation is interrupted by Guardians. They manage to escape and Chloe insists they should leave. Elena and Nate though say they should go and destroy the stone as Schafer asked them to and stop Lazarevic. They team up and Chloe relents saying to them that they can go and save their 'bloody world'. They travel through Shambhala and reach the Cintamani Stone. Though Drake realizes this was not the objective for Zoran, but the sap itself, from the Tree of Life. Harry Flynn shows up, badly wounded, and near death. Elena tries to talk to Harry but he only brushes her off, and drops a grenade, killing himself, and severely wounding Elena. They make their way to the entrance. Chloe carries her out of Shambhala while Nate kills Lazarevic and destroys the Tree of Life and Shambala. After Nate catches up outside the secret entrance, Elena faints, nearly dying while Nate begs her to hold on, tears in his eyes. :"Whatever. I kept your tears in a jar. I have proof."'' :— Elena banters with Nate : They manage to bring her back to the Tibetan village and put her into medical treatment. She is seen walking out with Victor Sullivan while Drake mourns the death of Karl. Chloe asks Drake if he loves Elena. He says he is sorry, but she overides him, with a smile on her face, telling him that he should just tell her. Elena and Sully approach and Chloe leaves. Nate offers his arm to Elena who takes it. Sully asks them about the Stone and they insist again that it was not a sapphire. Sully leaves them to be alone and chases Chloe. Elena tells Nate that he 'did good' and that Schafer would have been proud. They walk to the edge of the cliff and Elena asks what's going to happen next. Nate says he does not know and they both give in to their feelings for each other and Nate kisses Elena for the first time and when they break off Elena, smile, laughs and says 'of course not' but admits she does not know either. Nate and Elena, holding hands, have light, humorous conversation as the game ends overlooking the beautiful Himalayan mountains. Multiplayer Elena is also a playable character in the Uncharted 2 Multiplayer. Elena is given instantly when starting the game, however Winter Elena can be bought using in game currency later. UDF Elena (Uncharted: Drake's Fortune) was released in the Uncharted Drake's Fortune Multiplayer Skin Pack. Wetsuit Elena (from the first mission of Uncharted Drake's Fortune) was released in the Sidekick Skin Pack. Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception :"You are the worst liar!" :— Elena at Nate Yemen Streets Since the events Uncharted 2, Elena Fisher has become an international news correspondent, and has been stationed in Yemen for some time. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan discover that Sir Francis Drake made a stop in Yemen on his quest to find the Atlantis of the Sands. Since the two needed to get into Yemen quietly and without opposition, Sullivan called Elena to ask for her help, as Drake was reluctant to speak to her. When Drake and Sullivan arrive in Yemen, Elena gives them permits and talks to them happily as they exit the airport. But Drake and Elena begin to argue over their sudden arrival and over Elena's wedding band. Nate is more interested by the fact that she is still wearing her wedding ring from their estranged marriage. She claims 'it helps in this part of the world' and tells him not to flatter himself. Nate just smiles, knowing she's not being entirely honest with him. But Elena suspects that Nate is not being honest with her, and is worried about his obsession with Sir Francis Drake's expedition. She also voices her concern about Sullivan, and that Nate shouldn't make him run across the globe for him. Elena takes Drake and Sullivan on a walking tour through Yemen, with the Old Quarter as their targeted destination. In order to dodge the city's guards, the trio climb up to the roof tops. From there, Sullivan spots Talbot walking through the town. Drake pursues him, and is eventually cornered by Marlowe's guards. Once Nate defeats the guards, Elena leads Sullivan and Drake into a courtyard. The Well :"...but you... you're gonna keep going aren't you?" :— Elena at Nate Coincidentally, the courtyard contains a well that contains the coordinates to Iram. While in the catacombs, the three discover a hidden chamber with messages written on the walls, warning about the dangers of Iram and the desert. Nate deduces that these messages were written by Sir Francis Drake. Elena herself makes the connection that even though Sir Francis Drake knew where Iram was, and despite his mission from the Queen, he chose to drop the search and sail home. Elena pleaded to both Sullivan and Drake that whatever treasure they found, if any, was clearly not worth it. Neither Drake nor Sullivan listened. Once the three make it out of the catacombs, Nate is drugged by Talbot, and he runs off. Nate is eventually captured by Marlowe, and Sullivan soon thereafter. .]]During Nate's abduction, Elena organized a rescue mission in order to save Sullivan from Marlowe. The Cargo Plane :"De ja vu, right?" :"Haha, yeah!" :— Elena and Nate as they approach the plane's wheel. Drake managed to escape his captors, and returned to Elena. Elena was overjoyed to see Nate, believing him to be dead. She runs to him and hugs him fiercly, holding him for a time. Nate says that he 'thought this was frowned upon' (physical contact in Yemen) referring to when Sully went to hug Elena when they arrived and she told him that the country frowned upon it and they shouldn't as not to attract attention. She tells him to 'shut up'. She leads him to the sofa and pulls him on to her lap. She updates him on Sullivan's situation: he, Marlowe, and her crew are in a convoy heading into the desert. Marlowe had a two day start, so catching up to them on foot or motor vehicle would be impossible. Elena discovered that an airplane would be making a supply drop to the convoy, so she planned on sneaking onto the plane, dropping in on the convoy, and rescuing Sullivan on her own. However, she and Nate decided to save Sullivan together. Since the plane wasn't taking off until dawn, Elena insisted Nate rest. Nate asked Elena if she planned on rescuing Sullivan by herself, to which she replied she'd do anything to save him. Nate deeply appreciated that. She started to stroke his hair while he, exhausted, tries to say he likes the way she thinks but can barely get the words out due to his fatigue. Elena simply responds, 'I know'. As he drifted off into sleep, he took Elena's left hand (the one with the wedding band on it), and apologized, with Elena simply responding 'I know' again. The next day, Nate and Elena make their way through the airstrip to the cargo plane. Eventually, they make their way to the plane. However, Nate jumps over a fence that Elena cannot pass, and refuses to help her over. Nate explains that after Elena almost died in Shambala, he could not risk it again. Elena understood, and fled the area via a nearby jeep. However, Drake was soon spotted by Marlowe's men, and the plane began to take off. Elena used the jeep to catch up to Nate, and drove him close enough to the plane for him to jump on. The Airport After Nate and Sullivan returned from Iram, they returned to the airport in Yemen. Sullivan returned Drake's wedding ring, and advised him that real "greatness" was what someone does with the hand they're dealt. He then gestured to Elena, who had arrived at the airport. Elena stated that she was sorry about Drake losing Sir Francis Drake's ring, which Drake said was "all right" because he traded it for "something better", letting her see that he was wearing his wedding ring. They embrace, laughing to themselves with happiness. When they break apart Nate put a hand on her cheek and say's 'Let's get out of here, huh?' Elena nods happily and they take each others hands before making their way back to Sully. Sully laughs as the couple make their way over to him. He then surprises them by telling them to follow him, ignoring the plane in front of them. The two follow Sully to and see a new seaplane, similar to his one in U1. Sully remarks that it is not 'as good as the one you two wrecked four years ago, but I'll do'. Elena and Nate are surprised and delighted by Sully's idea of a new plane. They make their way to it with Sully wondering if he still knows how to fly the damn thing. Then Elena asks the obvious question she posed to Nate 4 years ago. 'This has parachutes, right?'. The scene pans out as they discuss this question. Personality Elena is a very tomboyish, compassionate and determined woman and she has a good sense of humor. She cares deeply about those who are important to her, especially with Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan, Elena is also quick to help in situations. When faced with danger, Elena also tends to help convince Drake to continue his mission besides in Uncharted 3 where she sees that it is finally too dangerous for such insignificant stakes, (Drake's pride). In this way she almost completes Drake's personality, humanising him and exposing his weaknesses but also fuelling his tenacious attitude. Most times she tries to find other alternatives instead of facing the problem head on. She thinks about the situation at hand and processes what she does know and makes good use of it. She also tends to have too much of a trusting personality from which she believes Flynn can be a hero and help Drake and his allies. Relationships * '''Nathan Drake - During in her first adventure with Nate, Elena did not fully trust Nathan at the beginning however when he fled on the boat with Sully, Elena was angry and worried with him, she even punched Nathan in the face, Elena was also sad with the "death" of Sully. As the game progresses though, she and Nate become closer. They both bail each other out of some pretty bad situations. When everything is said and done, Nate and Elena lean in for a kiss which is interrupted by Sully. By the events of the second game, their relationship seems to have changed. When Nate and Elena are reunited again, she seems to show bitterness towards him, because Nathan Drake in fact left her behind because he did not want her to be killed because of his dangerous life and his love for her. She also seems to get defensive when Nate shows concern for Chloe and won't understand why Nate cares so much about her even after she pulled a gun on them. As the second game goes on, they love grows and give in to their feelings in the end, finally kissing for the first time. Between Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3 Nate and Elena seemingly got married. This is indicated during the third game when Nate states that she is still wearing her ring and Elena answers that it helps in this kind of country (Yemen) to keep unwanted admirers away, though she is wearing it because she still loves him. Unfortunately at some point before the events of Uncharted 3 the relationship broke again, one of the reasons being the grenade injury she sustained, from Harry Flynn in Uncharted 2, which nearly killed her, the fact of Nathan Drake's dangerous and agitated life being a risk to her safety (his attempt to protect her because of his love for her) and the obsession with Drake's ring which becomes his life which she does not want to be a part of. Despite this she still seems to understand him more deeply than the rest of his companions. This is shown in the way she easily works out his true intentions for hunting Drake's trail with so much determination when she calls it an obsession and pleads with him to stop. However their relationship is once again rekindled near the final scenes of the third game after Elena assumes him to be dead after his abduction by Ramases, and finds, to her obvious relief, him, alive, leaning by her door. But it pitches when Nate loses his ring (Francis Drake's) in the quicksand. Elena tells Nate she is sorry he lost his ring (the one Marlowe took with her into the sand), but he shows his hand, his wedding band on it, saying he traded it for 'something better', choosing her over his treasure hunting lifestyle (the ring of Sir Francis Drake representing this) and confirming they are now married. * Victor Sullivan - In U1 Sully sees Elena as little more than one of Drake's flings. He calls her 'the girl' instead of her real name. But by the end he starts to warm to her helping Nate rescue her from Atoq Navarro. He finally starts to use her name. By Uncharted 2 they have become a relationship like father and daughter. They usually joke around and tease each other. It seems like Sully says things to purposely get to Elena, for example, calling her stubborn, even though she is, it still seems to annoy her. By Uncharted 3 Sully looks upon her as part of his and Drake's personal family, the dysfunctional thing it may be. She cares for him like family telling Nate not too endanger due to his obsession when they talk at the Airport in Yemen. Sully himself suggests that they contact her to get into Yemen, even though Nate appears unwilling to talk to her, due to his guilt about leaving her to go after his obsession. Sully does so hoping to repair their relationship. When they get there, with Elena's help, Sully goes to embrace her and supports Nate in his quest to solidfy their relationship again, saying things like 'she's still wearing it' in reference to their wedding band and finally finding and returning Drake's wedding ring to him telling him, essentially, to get his act together and not to lose his love, Elena and to reunite their little family. * Chloe Frazer - Initially, Chloe and Elena are at odds over their feelings for Nate. Elena's judgment changes after Chloe wants to leave an injured Jeff, Elena's camera man, behind after he is wounded, and seems to show hostility towards Chloe. When Chloe turns on them to protect her cover, Elena is against Nate's determination to rescue her, but still helps him when he tells her why she did it. At the end of the game, the two women bond when they cooperate in Shambala in which Elena is nicknamed "Sunshine" by Chloe. * Charlie Cutter - Despite not appearing together, Elena seems to have some knowledge about Charlie. When Sully spots Talbot in Yemen with Charlie's Journal she tries questioning Nathan what Charlie has to do with it. She later questions again how Charlie is involved and then thinks he's dead when she is informed he was working with them before having to pull out due to breaking his leg in Syria. Weapons * 92FS and w/ silencer * PM-9mm * M79 * P08 * Sawed Off Shotgun Appearances/Actors Appears In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune * Chapter 1 - Ambushed * Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find * Chapter 5 - The Fortress * Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan * Chapter 8 - The Drowned City (Player controls aiming) * Chapter 9 - To the Tower (Player controls aiming) * Chapter 10 - The Customs House * Chapter 11 - Trapped * Chapter 12 - Heading Upriver (Player controls aiming) * Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? * Chapter 14 - Going Underground * Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure * Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault * Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault * Chapter 18 - The Bunker * Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests * Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones * Chapter 22 - Showdown Uncharted 2: Among Thieves * Chapter 6 - Desperate Times (Ending cutscene) * Chapter 7 - They're Coming With Us * Chapter 10 - Only One Way Out * Chapter 11 - Keep Moving * Chapter 12 - A Train to Catch * Chapter 16 - Where Am I? * Chapter 19 - Siege (Opening cutscene) * Chapter 21 - Convoy * Chapter 22 - The Monastery * Chapter 23 - Reunion * Chapter 24 - The Road to Shambhala * Chapter 25 - Broken Paradise * Chapter 26 - Tree of Life Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception * Chapter 9 - The Middle Way (Ending Cutscene) * Chapter 10 - Historical Research * Chapter 11 - As Above, So Below * Chapter 15 - Sink or Swim (Cutscene) * Chapter 16 - One Shot at This * Chapter 22 - The Dreamers of the Day (Ending cutscene) Trivia * Elena's e-mail address, as seen in Drake's Trail, is elenafisher@uncharted.tv. * The only revealed works of Elena prior to Drakes Fortune is a segment known as Architects of the New World, the fourth episode of her show. * Elena can speak Tibetian and Arabic. * Elena is the only other controllable character besides Nathan Drake in the single player campaigns, though she is only playable on the jet ski segments in Drake's Fortune. * In the first two games, Elena tries and fails to successfully capture her adventures on camera. * In Among Thieves, Elena shows she can fluently speak and understand the Tibetan language and the same can be said for Arabic in Drake's Deception. * In her original character design, Elena was a brunette. Some of the older Drake's Fortune trailers show her as a brunette with a different hairstyle. * Elena, along with Drake and Sully, appeared in Gamers Heart Japan for a few seconds of footage. She created a heart with her hands. She wore the same clothes as in Among Thieves. '' This could be referenced to them being the 3 leads in Uncharted. * She can be seen wearing a ring or a wedding band on the ring finger of her left hand in the official ''Drake's Deception trailer. Indeed Nate and Elena seemingly got married after Uncharted 2, which becomes more or less clear during the events of the third game. * Elena seems to be a little bit clumsy, as at least twice in the game she knocks something down. For example, she kicks a ladder off when she is supposed to kick it down to Nate. * Elena is a playable character in the Uncharted 3 Drake's Deception multiplayer. You can purchase her skin when you are level 5. There is also her tank top outfit from the first game, her reporter outfit, and her winter outfit both from the second game. It is unknown if Wetsuit Elena will be added later. * In Among Thieves, Elena's name, picture, and phone number can be found in Drake's journal among those of several other women, some pressed flowers. Her phone number is 720-526-142# (the last number being obscured by a smudge). 720 is an area code from Colorado, indicating that this might be where Elena lives. * Elena Fisher was originally conceived to be a Spanish character, the writer of the Uncharted series said. The adventure's female protagonist was originally conceived as "Elena Vargas," and originally, writer Amy Hennig wanted Claudia Black, the voice of Chloe Frazer in Uncharted 2, to voice her. * In the first two games Elena's eyes appear to be blue/gray while in Uncharted 3 Drake's Deception her eyes are brown. * She appears in the most chapters, besides Nate, in Uncharted having the record of 19 in'' Drake's Fortune''. Gallery Uncharted: Drake's Fortune Elena Fisher's camera.png|Elena in "Drake's Fortune" Elena 4.jpg|''"Shoulda seen that one coming..."'' Elena 5.jpg Chapter 13 - Sanctuary?.png Customs House.png On the Trail of the Treasure.png Ottsel.jpg|Elena in her Ottsel swimsuit Uncharted-drakes-fortune-20070711052646550 640w.jpg Jetski thumbnail.jpg Uncharted- Drake's Fortune Jet Ski.jpg Heading Upriver.png ElenaFisher-UDF-Beta.jpg Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Elena U2 render.jpg|Elena in "2: Among Thieves" Elena 2.jpg|Elena's street outfits, seen in chapters 6-12 and 25-26. Elena 6.jpg|Nate and Elena's reunion Elena 1.png Elena 7.jpg Elena 8.jpg Elena 9.jpg Chapter24.png Chapter25.png Uncharted Chloe-Frazer-red-vest.bmp.jpg Elena-Fisher.png|Elena in her winter jacket Capturar.PNG|Elena after harry's grenade Capturar1.PNG Capturar3.PNG|Elena kissing Drake U2.PNG|Chloe; Elena; Nate Uncharted 2 multiplayer 4385200385 fb5c8ed718.jpg Elena 1.jpg Elena Fisher.jpg Elena at the plaza.jpg Elena hump3.jpg Nate at the plaza.jpg U2 Elena.png Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Elena UC3.png|''"He's not really a 'rug' merchant..."'' Elena Nate U3.png u3 elena.jpg|Elena in the Cargo Plane demo ElenaU3.jpg Elena.jpg|Elena in Uncharted 3 Uncharted-3-Drakes-Deception 2011 10-11-11 001.png|Elena, Drake and Sully {C}{C {C}{C Category:Characters Category:Nate's Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Category:Uncharted 2 Characters Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins Category:Eye of Indra Category:Eye of Indra Characters Category:Drake's Trail Category:Drake's Trail Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer